The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and in particular to computer software. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and system for handling resource events.
Event correlation is a method for determining symptoms that can be used in systems management, such as problem determination, self-configuration, self-optimization, etc. Typically, events and other state data are correlated with known patterns that describe a computer symptom (an indication of some situation and its respective correlation patterns and remedial actions). Examples of events are warning flags indicating a malfunction, a use of a particular resource such as a particular memory device, a data overflow, a user log-in, etc. That is, an event is any occurrence in a computer system, including hardware, software and user events. When a series of events occurs, this can be indicative of a symptom. For example, if the events of “increase in processor temperature,” “Operating System interrupt,” and “power surge” occur, this may be a symptom of an improper design in software that is used to manage a computer's power supply.